Paper and Rose Thorns
by guardianrozahathaway
Summary: I never imagined the possibility that dhampirs would turn on the moroi. But now it looks like this is what I've created, letting the strigoi pick off my friends; my family; everyone. Takes place after Blood Promise.
1. Prologue: The Book

**AN: This is actually a sequel to my story Spirit Bound Forever, but this prologue explains everything you have to know before reading the story if you wanted to skip that. Because let's face it that pretty much sucked.**

Groaning, I tried to tune out the insistent banging on my chamber in the royal court. This was not the best way to start off my day. Hell, this wasn't the best way to start of anybody's day. Not to mention the first day that Dimitri and I would be going to explain to the world what was happening. Something I really didn't want to do. My hopes didn't work as the banging only got louder and louder. Tying my hair back, I tried to look decent in case it was someone I might want to impress. My ring on my finger suddenly weighed a thousand pounds, as my hand began to turn the door knob; as quick as a mouse I stuffed it in the waist band of my pyjama bottoms.

Outside my room, no one was there (unless you count the many other guardian dormitories people). Looking around, I noticed a small book in front of my door. Picking it up, I caressed the deep red surface with my hand. There was nothing on the cover, and as I opened it I realized that every page was blank. Shrugging, I tossed it on my bed and proceeded to get back in the covers. But the journal kept nagging at me. It had to be there for a reason. Searching for a pen around my tiny room, I eventually found one tucked away in my dresser. Quickly, I noted the date and thought about what had happened this summer; and year in general, considering the majority of my summer (and fall) had been occupied with my being in a coma. Sighing, I decided that writing about it wouldn't hurt. Hell, it might even help me align my thoughts for what I was going to say this evening.

_November 24__th__, 2010_

_When I was fifteen years old, my summers meant more time for partying and having fun with my best friend, Lissa. But this summer has been completely exhausting – although I was in a coma for the majority of it. Throughout the summer I had the pleasures (not) of travelling around the world looking for Robert Doru. Fortunately for me, we found him quicker than I ever could have thought possible. But it was the aftermath that was tiring. With help from Oksana and Lissa, we'd been able to locate him and had been on our way to get him. That is before Dimitri brought him to us. The fight had been lethal – my mother and I against twenty trained guardians and seven strigoi. But in the end we had won, and we'd been capable of capturing my one true love and saving Robert Doru from his criminal brother._

_It hadn't been long after that, that we'd started the process of bringing Dimitri back. With the help of Robert (and he wasn't all that more crazy than your average Adrian) he had explained what we had to do. It hadn't been easy. Lissa, Adrian and Oksana had to heal him – but only hold onto his life by a strand – while I plunged my stake through his heart exactly five seconds before the sun eclipse. Then I'd had to take away the darkness, before the sun eclipse ended while Robert tried to merge Dimitri's soul and body together at once. I don't know how I'd gotten through it. The pain had been worse than anything I'd ever believed imaginable, and if I hadn't been shadow kissed, I really don't think my Comrade would be here with me today. But he is._

_If I hadn't succeeded, I know that Dimitri could always be with me in my dreams. When I was in Baia he had been able to reach me, stating that I was brighter than all the other souls and he could get into my dreams like Adrian. Apparently where he had been was inside a tiny box – the box of his soul and had no idea of what was going on in the outside world. Really, I think this was the only reason why he had stayed sane after I brought him back. Knowing that he couldn't have stopped himself from doing any harm to the numerous people he had killed. Not that it had stopped him anyway. When I was in a coma, apparently, he had brain stormed for any way to redeem himself. _

_Anyway, I'm getting off track. What I'm really here to talk about is that I'm undead. Not like a strigoi, but sort of similar. My soul has been separated from body and then rejoined. Dimitri is the same way, but he's not entirely shadow kissed, because his body didn't die. His soul had only been separated from his body. Now we share a bond though, one with ultimate darkness and spirit – even brighter than a spirit user. Robert explained this that now our souls spirit and darkness is combined to make it even bigger. But one thing different about our bond than mine and Lissa's is that neither of us can get into each other's heads or feel our emotions. We can continue to live our lives. Except if I die. Dimitri's soul would come with me. Leaving his body emotionless, wandering the earth. And vice versa. This means that his body would then have to be killed, Robert explained. I hate the possibility of this, but it's better than Dimitri being a strigoi._

_Now only one more thing you should know about our bond: It's only been created four times in the past. With a moroi-moroi couple, human-human couple, human-moroi couple and moroi-dhampir couple. And now a dhampir-dhampir couple. You're probably wondering why this is so important. Well, this is the reason why Dimitri and I now have to go around the world explaining what is happening. Because you can probably imagine the chaos if the moroi just announced it. No? Let me spell it out for you. It would result in a lot of accusations and as much as I hate it: a war. And there's only one was to prevent this. To hopefully prevent this. And that's for me and Dimitri to explain our bond. To ever fucking vampire community and school there is._

Closing the red journal, I zipped open my suitcase, knowing that someone had to have put the book there for a reason; even if it hadn't been for me to vent my emotions. Walking towards the shower, all thoughts of the mysterious book slipped from my mind as I thought about what would happen later on today.


	2. The Meeting

**AN:**

Hey everyone! I'm back! I've decided to write the sequel over the summer, and hopefully get it finished. For those of you who didn't read Spirit Bound Forever, I suggest you do so just so that you know the history, although I apologize that my writing was horrid back then. Anyway, I love reviews and my reviewers and anyone who just reads! It makes my day! I know that I gave you guys a six month break, but I've been so busy with school; I never expected it! In any case, here it is. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:

Me: Dimitri! Come back! You're mine.

Dimitri: Raises one eyebrow cooly. No, I'm Rose's and Rachelle Meads! And all the other characters are too!

Me: B-B-But I brought you back!

Dimitri: Fine, you can own the plot and the characters you made up.

Me: What about you though?

Dimitri: Do we really have to go over this again?

Hug and kisses and lots of cookies!

* * *

Breathing in deeply, I shut my eyes while I tried to calm my quick panting. It was all going to be alright. Today was the first day that Dimitri and I would explain what was happening to the dhampirs. It would be the first time for us to explain for what this meant for civilization. Personally, I knew that the moroi would still have to be protected. Lissa would still have to be protected. And the strigoi would still have to be eliminated. However, I worried that the rest of the dhampir population would not see it in this way. After all now the dhampirs could reproduce. And the moroi were no longer needed to continue on our race. But any dhampir who thought this way was selfish. Even if dhampirs could start families now, we were – and are – meant to protect the moroi or anyone else who needed help. Anyone who needed protection against the _evil _undead. Laughing at the irony of the situation I saw Queen Bitch shoot me a death glare from across the small wooden room where we would wait until we presented what was happening to the first school. St. Vladimir's Academy.

Queen Bitch (or Queen Tatiana who I had been forced to call) had ordered that she come with us on our mission across the world. She felt it was her duty as queen, I had grinned thinking how in only four year's time it would be Lissa who would be queen, that she had to come with us and help explain to the vampire population what this meant for us. And I quote 'This does not mean that there will be no more guardians. The moroi still need protection and even though you can now procreate doesn't mean that we want everyone running off. Without guardians the moroi would die off, letting the strigoi feed on them and becoming stronger and stronger.' If I didn't agree, I would have said what a bunch of bullshit. But it was the truth. We still did need guardians, although I knew that others might not see it that way. I also knew that it was a possibility that a war could form after this: A war with dhampirs against moroi while the strigoi could continue to pick both races off with ease.

A large hand placed itself gently on my shoulder, moving his thumb around relaxing my core. Looking up I saw Dimitri, my lover, my soul mate, and my fiancé, looking down at my ring finger I saw the sparkling diamond that I now wore. It was simple, us guardians didn't get enormous pay, but it was perfect. I knew that anything bigger could get damage while fighting and I had no plans to lose this ring anytime soon. Smiling at him, I gave him the full force of my man-eating smile, and watched him consume it greedily. Moments like this were what I lived for. They were what I wished for on every star and hoped for as soon as I woke up. Even though mine and Dimitri's relationship was no longer illegal it was still looked down upon and I wasn't sure that I wanted that rule to change. Months ago if given the opportunity I would have clenched on with my entire being, but now, given the consequences I wasn't so sure. Nevertheless, we had decided to keep it under wraps with only the closest of our friends knowing, my parents, and the council including Queen Bitch herself. Grimacing, I thought back to how mine and my mother's relationship that was becoming more and more stressed. After the initial happiness brought by having her daughter back and safe, she had only remembered all the disgusting things I had done, in her mind. Such as running off and endangering the moroi. Such as letting Dimitri go for my own selfish reasons. I was lucky that she didn't know about what I had done when being held captive by Dimitri. I knew for certain that she would never forgive me then.

In the small wooden room close just off of the auditorium, Dimitri and I stood together him comforting me, Queen Tatiana surrounded by her usual entourage of guardians and Lissa, Christian and Adrian stood to the side. Not many people knew about Dimitri coming back – this I was surprised to hear once I had awakened from my coma – which I had only been out of for three weeks, by the way. It had taken much longer for them to organize the first trip then I had thought, but I guess that was because the administrators – not even Kirova – knew why we were here. Hell, she didn't even know Dimitri, Christian, Lissa and I were here. All that she knew was that the Queen was here along with some 'important' speakers. Anyway back to why hardly anyone knew about Dimi-

"Queen Tatiana," a voice spoke politely. Scanning the room, my eyes rested on Kirova and Alberta bowing before her. Pulling Dimitri with myself, I pushed us underneath a mahogany curtain near where we were standing. This way the two women would hopefully not see us – and hopefully hadn't – until when we presented. "They are ready for you now," Kirova finished, allowing the Queen to proceed into the auditorium. Sighing I felt myself begin to shake and had to grip my nails into my palms to help from losing control. This was it. In only a matter of minutes Dimitri and I would be stepping out into the very same auditorium where I had graduated only a little over four months ago. But this time, Dimitri would be there to see me. Grinning mischievously, I remembered how I had taken lots of pictures so that he could see how fabulous I had looked when finally I had been pledged a guardian.

"Hey Comrade," I started, leaning towards him on my tippy-toes, struggling to whisper in his ear. Luckily, he leant down to my height, so that I could talk easily. Frowning once I saw his Guardian's mask was firmly in place, I proceeded to whisper. "Remind me after the –"I cut myself off, struggling to find the right word, "meeting to get you to look at some pictures from Lissa," I finally decided.

"Rose," he began looking at me sternly like we were still mentor and student. And I guess in some way we were. Even if I was a guardian now I knew that I still had _lots _to learn, I smiled deviously thinking of how that could be taken in a different way. "You know that should be the last of your worries now." Seeing the frightened mask on his face, he quickly rearranged his words. "I mean, you shouldn't have any worries. This is going to go over perfectly," he finished, looking a little startled.

"If you insist, Comrade," I said stealing a quick kiss, catching him by surprise. It wasn't often that we got to kiss, being usually surrounded by the queen or other royalty making plans and so I tried to take pleasure in ever chance we got. Jumping up, I wrapped my legs around his waist forcing him to back against the wall, he quickly flipped over so that I was the one pressed firmly against the cold surface. The intensity of the kiss got deeper, as he trailed his tongue slowly and mesmerizingly around my lips before finally entering my mouth. Our tongues clashed, they fought all the while he made it burn longingly, lovingly. My hands gripped into his deep, silky locks, pulling it out of its pony tail as he did the same and massaged my own head.

"Roza," he murmured before unwinding his hands from my hair and separating our mouths. Unwrapping my legs from his waist, he placed me softly on the ground, tying his hair back and chuckling almost painfully. "I see that nothing drastic has changed, you will still be the death of me." Winking at me, I smiled before catching sight that we had an audience. I stood horrified, wondering how long _they_ had been standing there. It was Adrian, Lissa and Christian. Terrific. As they began to laugh – roar in Adrian and Christian's case – I placed my hands on my hips, going back into my usual demeanour not letting the blush letting it completely fill my cheeks.

"You know, I never really took you for the stalker-porn liker type, Adrian. But I suppose that since you're not getting any, you'd have to fulfil your needs in some way. Even if it was kind of freakish how you just watched us make out." Turning to Christian, I pointed at Lissa. "And you," I shook my head slowly. "I really don't understand why you would be watching us. After all, from how often I get sucked into Lissa's head _at night_ I really doubt that you have any more needs."

I grinned watching their laughter flushed cheeks change to different. Lissa just looked embarrassed, while I knew that Adrian and Christian would be countering with their own comebacks any day now. But before they could do so I saw one of the Queen's guardians enter the room and spot us all talking – or that's what it looked like, I assumed – behind the red curtain.

"They're ready for you," he stated and motioned for Dimitri and me to follow him out the door. Outside, the guardian poked his head in and spoke briskly to the others. "We will be getting you three afterwards," he informed them as he led Dimitri and I towards the stage.

"So, Jimmy," I began. This guardian and I had become quite close and he was quite young too, probably only twenty one or twenty two. By close I mean, me pestering him at every occasion and him trying to control himself. Aw, the joys of torment. "What did the Queen tell them?"

"She said that guardians should always protect moroi, no matter what. Practically what she told you earlier, but did not mention that dhampirs could reproduce now. That is your job." He looked down at me seriously and I smiled back with my man-eating smile. Watching in glory as his control slipped for a second, taking in my silky brown hair, dark eyes and luxurious body before presenting us to a door where I had waited to go on stage when graduating.

"Enter when you feel ready, but I would make it quick. They are expecting you."

With that the tall guardian left Dimitri and I alone. "You ready?" my sexy badass Russian lover asked, a faint accent lingering on his tongue. I nodded, even though my instincts we're screaming everything but that.

"Let's go."

**Should I keep writing? Only one way for me to find out! Press the cute little review button below : D.**


	3. It doesn't matter

**Hey everyone! It's great to see the response this is getting. I was thinking of doing a small prologue to explain what happened to bring Dimitri back, and they're bond so others don't have to read the first story. What are your thoughts on this? Please review if you think this is a good idea!**

**I'm not too happy with this chapter, but I wasn't sure how to fix it. In any case, reviews are LOVED. They make my day and only take a second.**

**hugs and kisses and lots of a bad ass sexy Russian!**

**-Catherine**

Sauntering onto the stage I tried not to let the eyes of the students dig into my back. And they shouldn't, I told myself. After all, only a few months ago I was the one in charge of the school. So why should I be scared of a bunch of students? The fluorescent lights shone upon Dimitri and me as we reached centre stage of the large auditorium. Guardians lined the exits like we could be dangerous; as they saw Dimitri with me their positions instantly stiffened. Restraining myself from leaping off of the stage so that I could tell my fellow guardians that we weren't a threat; we were only trying to help them, I glanced at Dimitri in order to help me find some control. But his gorgeous face did nothing to help burn the flame that sweltered deep inside of me, testing my supervision over myself. He had his guardian's mask on. Sighing, I placed myself so that I could see every one of the students and teachers. Tatiana sat in a large, deep blood red throne in a corner, above everyone else surrounded by her usual entourage – including Jimmy.

Grinning, I tried to catch his eye and shoot him a dirty look knowing that his words had done nothing to decide what I was going to have to say. "Can everyone stop staring?" I said abruptly, trying to ease the tension in the room – and get this over with. "Obviously we're here for a reason. I really have no idea what the queen told you, but I'm guessing that it had something to do that moroi always have to be protected. Am I right?" In the crowd I saw several heads nod, so I took that as an indication that I should continue. "Well, it's true. But instead of getting into _why_ she told you that right now I suppose we can start with why Com- Guardian Belikov is standing next to me, clearly no longer a strigoi."

As the truth of my words set in I saw the guardians ready themselves for an attack of some kind. These guys could really be idiots sometimes. I did just tell them that he wasn't a strigoi, right? Glancing up at Dimitri, I wished that he would take over, not knowing how to explain how I had changed him back into his usual self. Unfortunately, however it seemed as though he was at a loss for words as I, and probed me forward gently with his hand.

"Alright then, it seems like it would be a good idea on how he got back to his usual self." Sighing, I readied myself for a long lecture; which certainly would not be enjoyable. There was just something about the word 'lecture' that didn't sit well with me whether I was the one presenting them or listening. "It all started when I went to Russia to kill Dimitri," I began, and saw many of the student's faces light up in alarm. My reason for running off never had been confirmed although several rumours had circulated St. Vladimir's while I had been gone and once I came back. However, no one had been spot on and the only ones who knew the truth were the guardians along with Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie and a few of the teachers. "Obviously I failed, but when I got there I met another spirit user like Adrian and Lissa. She claimed to know another spirit user who had reversed a strigoi to its former self." I spoke my words slowly, careful not to speak any names, I didn't want another crazy like Victor who would try and capture my friends for their own selfish reasons. A small growl urged to come out of my throat as I remembered how Victor had tortured Lissa. That was something that I never wanted to undergo again, and I knew everyone else in their right mind would have to agree. "This spirit user knew a process in which we could return Dimitri to his former self." Remembering that exact process I decided to skip it, it was too complicated to explain to a bunch of novices, and realistically I didn't think that any of them had the need to go through it. Dimitri's hand nudged the small of my back, making me realize that I had been completely absorbed in my own thoughts. "Anyway, let's just say that it wasn't easy and very, very painful. But no one else would be able to do it," I said extinguishing some of the vampire's hopes of reversing someone they knew as well. "It requires a certain time of the century, not to mention a few different people and a lot of pain for one of them." Grimacing as I remembered the needles shooting my brain and the blood that felt like it was pouring out. Not to mention the acid, the fire, the burn, the cold. It was everything not wanted in a person, and I had sucked it all up willingly in order to save my soul mate or what most people thought my mentor.

"Why did you do it then?" I heard someone shout from the crowd. My eyes scanned it quickly, coming to rest on a junior – or senior boy now – who had been one of Jesse's followers. Ryan Badica. Pausing, I wondered whether I should tell the truth or not about mine and Dimitri's relationship. It was no longer illegal, but still frowned upon. Not to mention it wouldn't give Dimitri a great reputation. "That's none of your business! I know that Dimitri would throw himself in front of a bullet to protect anyone, and so would I, so when I had the chance to save one of my friends for pain. Well, I can't think of anyone who wouldn't do that!" I smirked, as I saw the arrogant gleam in the royal moroi's eyes disappear. Yeah, what a prick. Deciding to ignore boy – he wasn't worth my time, besides I was a guardian now and I should have more self control now – I continued to get on with my point.

"Now, we wouldn't have come here if we hadn't had a purpose, and let's face it telling you about Belikov's transformation isn't really a huge purpose. But when I brought Guardian Belikov back a bond was formed, a spirit bound, which makes our auras connected." Seeing the faces of confusion, I chuckled grimly. "Adrian will explain it later," I reassured them. "But this process has been done four times before Dimitri and me, a long long long time ago. Trust me." My eyebrows crinkled as I tried to think how to explain it. Finally Dimitri stepped in. "About time," I grumbled under my breath as he began to speak.

I didn't concentrate on Dimitri's words – I already knew what he was going to say – instead I tried to do that thing where you look, but you aren't really looking. Except my gaze was only aimed at Dimitri. His brown hair was pulled back neatly into a pony tail and his dark eyes were serious, but I could see through that. Dimitri was complicated, but to somebody who didn't know him well I knew they would think differently. To someone else Dimitri was clean cut: A guardian – and a badass one at that - but a guardian none the less with no emotions and complete self control. Chuckling internally, I was too caught up in my own comedy to notice the words that he was speaking clearly, in his sexy Russian accent. And no one interrupted as they had been doing in my speech or talking amongst themselves. The entire auditorium was quiet and after a while so was Dimitri. Everyone was also looking at me. _Shit, _I cursed mentally wondering what I was supposed to be talking about.

Apparently my luck was out though, as Dimitri only chuckled as I began to get more and more flustered. Fine then, if that's how he wants it. My control burst and well, a string of profanities came out of my mouth. "Okay, I really don't give a shit about how Dimitri got back here, but he did, obviously. I also don't have a friggin' clue what he just said to you all, because I was in Lissa's head," I covered hoping no one would notice that I was lying. Glancing at Dimitri I saw that even he seemed shocked. "She's fine," I reassured everyone. "But since I already know every detail over and over and over again I really didn't see any sense in me listening, again. Hell, I was the one who planned this entire," I waved my hands around and around trying to find a word before settling, "thing. And I don't know if Belikov explained to you all about the four other bonds." Looking around the crowd, I waited for someone to answer. When they didn't I tried to raise one eyebrow, but failed miserably. I placed my hands on my hips instead. "Well?"

Suddenly I saw many elementary kids nod their heads furiously. _Shit. _I just cursed in front of like kindergarteners. That was comforting. In an attempt to calm myself I breathed in and out and clenched my fists again. It was only a side effect to the bonds I reassured myself. Since I was constantly taking away Lissa's bad energy, it was a second instinct to take away Dimitri's as well. He was always trying to get me to stop, but I couldn't stop. Besides I had been dealing with it longer and I could deal with it better. But sometimes, well sometimes, my control slipped and it exploded. Luckily today was not one of those days. Today it merely was slipping out slowly, and now I had it restrained once again. My temper really wasn't helping with this.

"Okay," I said, reaching into my dark brown locks and running my hands through it several times. After I was content that no matter how much I repeated the action, this wouldn't solve my problem I tied it up into a high pony tail and started to talk again. "Obviously, that was an effect of the bond." I prayed that Dimitri had explained that to them. "But I'm really not going to get into that, because while the effect it has on me isn't important to you, what it does for the dhampir population is." I sighed. "The four couples we're everyone who can reproduce. You know moroi-moroi, dhampir-moroi, human-moroi, human-human. But now we created another bond creating a fifth couple: dhampir-dhampir." Quickly, I rearranged my words as I saw many faces become alarmed at my outburst about Dimitri and I being 'together'. "Not that we're a couple, I meant with a bond," I stuttered, hoping that I hadn't been too obvious. "Anyway, now. Now-" Dimitri cut me off. Usually I would have been pissed, but now I had to admit that I wasn't handling the situation as well as I could have. "Now what Rose means to say is that Dhampir couples can reproduce. We don't understand it – no one understands it. It's ancient magic after all, but it is apparently true according to the spirit user who aided in bringing me back. And this means that now it will affect every dhampir; not only Rose's and my descendants if we chose to reproduce with another dhampir."

"So have you tested it out yet? Rose is looking a bit bigger!" Someone shouted where the schools we're sitting. That did it, my legs pumped as I ran towards exactly who it had been. It was Ryan Badica, of course. That guy really needed to learn a lesson in respect. Before I could get there, however, guardians were on me. I threw them off me, knowing that I would have bruises tomorrow morning. Next, it seemed like the rest of the guardians we're around me. Kicking and punching in robotic motion, I didn't hesitate to see if I knew them. For all I knew I could be punching Lissa – except I knew that I wasn't because I could feel her anxious in my head. Finally, one guardian got me pinned. Sweeping my feet so that his weight was no longer on top I lifted my leg up to knee in from the behind. Before I noticed exactly who it was who had me pinned. It was Dimitri.

His eyes held worry and sadness. He didn't fight me, and slowly, slowly I lowered my leg and succumbed to the floor. This wasn't me. This was the darkness, slipping through my cracks again. I tried to calm myself, knowing that the worst part of it was over; after a quick training session in the gym I should be okay. Calmly, Dimitri got off of my body and held out a hand for me to get up. I did as followed and he – as well as several other guardians – began to escort me to the stage. I couldn't help but want to shout that I was fine. There was nothing wrong with me. Except that there was. The darkness had taken over, badly this time. And I knew that I had to get out of there as soon as possible. But I couldn't. I had to finish the presentation. Groaning, I waved off the guards as we reached the stage and I saw them proceed backwards, hesitating. Dimitri looked down at me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Roza, that was bad. These students don't know what just happened." Shaking my head in trying to clear it, I narrowed my eyes. "What do you want me to do, _Guardian Belikov? _You know that I can't control this. I try to, I really fucking do!" I whisper-yelled in outrage. Couldn't he see that the darkness was a part of me? Even if he didn't like it, it was a part of me. A part that I hated, but inevitable all the same. "Come on Rose. You know this isn't you. You're better than this. This isn't you," he repeated sincerely. Except he was wrong.

"It is me! No matter how hard I try it is a part of me. And maybe if you don't love every part of me we shouldn't get married," I spat, looking down at my fist that was still clenched, the same fist with my ring on it. Suddenly Dimitri pulled my body towards him, rubbing my back repeatedly. In my ear, he whispered quietly. "I do love you. Every single part of you. And this isn't a part of you Roza. This is a part of your aura, but it's not a part of you. And it will never touch the glory of your soul." Speculating him through the top of my dark eyelashes, I smiled grimly all darkness evaporating. "Looks like we're going to have to practice my self control some more," I mumbled ruefully and heard him chuckle.

"See the zen lessons aren't so stupid now, are they?" Dimitri asked sarcastically.

"Haha, Comrade. I wouldn't go that far," I said punching him on the arm lightly. Well what I thought was lightly. Apparently the darkness still had a bit of an effect over my power. As he put his guardian's mask back on, I whispered mockingly, "Did I just hurt the famous god unintentionally?"

Instead of answering me, he dragged me onto the stage, telling me that he was stronger than me. Ouch, couldn't he pretend that I was better than him for once? As we went back to center stage and Dimitri began to explain about the effect of our bond, mine and Lissa's bond, and the transformation it had on me and the darkness. I tuned in and out, but one thing got my attention. Ryan Badica. I was really starting to hate him.

"But _Guardian Hathaway_," he began. "Don't only the knocked up get engaged?"

Glancing down at my left hand, I realized that I had forgotten to remove the evidence of mine and Dimitri's engagement. The diamond on the ring shone, each tiny faucet and rainbows danced across the ceiling. Suddenly all eyes were on my ring, and I shot the room a death glare.

"This ring is nobody's business, but what is your business is that now dhampirs can reproduce. Nevertheless moroi need to be protected. No matter what. Even if we can reproduce now, it doesn't mean that they need to be any less protected. The evil still lurk in the shadows, waiting for us to let down our guard, only so they can attack. And while dhampirs may no longer need the moroi to continue on our race we do need them. They're our friends and our family. And their magic keeps us alive. Without the moroi, no silver stakes would be made. The earth wouldn't be as good, we wouldn't be heated, the earth would be dry, and no one would be healed. And you spoiled assholes who think you own the entire world, I only have two words to say to you," I stopped myself suddenly as I glanced down at the smaller children I had frightened earlier. "But I won't say it here."

"Now I'll let Adrian and Lissa explain to you about spirit and bonds," I finished quickly, walking off the stage and towards the gym with the rest of my control. I really needed to go beat up a practice dummy; preferably one that looked a lot like Ryan Badica.


	4. They Come First

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I know that this has taken forever, but I haven't really had the motivation. So review if you want me to continue and then I promise I'll try to get faster updates. On a better note, how's everyone's summer going so far?**

**Hugs and Kisses and extra Dimitri!**

**-Catherine**

**

* * *

**

Inside the gym, I allowed my muscles to move in synchronization. My punches were sloppy as I wasn't thinking about exactly aiming them well, and my kicks seemed to miss my target by an inch every time I prepared my leg to lunge forward. It wasn't my fault. I didn't care about aim right now; all I wanted to do was to hurt someone. But apparently a practice dummy would have to do. I suspected that the rest of the school and guardians were still in the auditorium, explaining what this meant, now that dhampirs could reproduce. "It doesn't mean anything," I grumbled stubbornly as I kicked the brown haired practice dummy square in the chest. And it didn't mean anything. Now that dhampirs could reproduce didn't mean that we could stop protecting the moroi – that we _would _stop protecting the moroi, although I could make an exception for Ryan Badica.

Suddenly two firm hands pulled me away from the dummy. Not bothering to check my opponent, I kicked upwards, only for whoever the person was to dodge my attack. I was tired. My attacks on the practice dummy had been filled with so much energy that now that the darkness was gone, all I wanted was to sleep.

"Roza," my Russian god whispered frantically. "Calm down Rose, I've got you." Gently he walked me over to the bleachers and sat me down, him by my side. Sighing, I glanced up, avoiding his steady gaze and muttered "Sorry."

"For what, attempting to attack me?" He chuckled, bringing his hand through his long, brown locks. "Don't worry about it Rose – I shouldn't have snuck up on you; even if I wasn't really sneaking up on you. We really should work on your concentration. A strigoi won't hesitate to distract you while another kills you from behind."

I only shrugged. Sighing, I twisted my pony tail around my middle finger. "How bad is Tatiana?" Smirking he traced my jaw line, making me want to lean into his touch and melt in his strong embrace. But I couldn't. "No seriously, she didn't strip me of my guardian title, did she?" I asked, alarmed that maybe one of the most loyal guardians out there was about to be sent away. Shuddering as I thought of what girl dhampirs became – blood whores. Not that all dhampir communities were horrible, Dimitri's family proved that stereotype wrong.

"She wasn't that bad, actually. In fact she was on her best behaviour. I guess she's trying to tell the dhampirs that they have rights now, or something." He snorted - a rare sound from my bad ass mentor.

"I'm guessing that I won't go without a punishment, though?"

Dimitri pondered this for a minute, before speaking. "Knowing the queen, I would think yes especially since you're a guardian who attacked an underage moroi - even if he did provoke you."

"But I didn't attack him!" I exclaimed, my voice raising. "Besides it's his fault if he's getting involved in other people's business! Maybe we dhampirs should select who we want to guard from now on! And those who don't deserve it can just..." I sighed, knowing that what words could have came out of my mouth were practically forbidden. Of course the guardians would never allow a moroi to wander the world without a trained guardian. That was free meat for the strigoi, allowing them to get even stronger.

"Come on Rose you know that would never happen." Nodding, I smirked. "It was worth a try."

"Oh my Roza. What am I going to do with you?" Dimitri asked, shaking his head like I was a lost cause.

"I can think of some ideas." I grinned, thinking of how our faces were only a few inches apart. Inching closer to him, I grabbed his face down to my own and began to kiss him furiously. Right now, I didn't care that our relationship was supposed to be under wraps. As Queen Bitch had said 'Dhampirs might get the wrong idea that they're allowed to be together.' Yeah, she said that _in front of me. _She's very lucky that Dimitri had restrained me. If not, well let's just say she wouldn't be in her best form.

Hesitantly, Dimitri began to kiss me back, before deepening our kiss. Our lips moved in synchronization, as I lowered him down onto the bleacher so that I was now on top of him. Nibbling my bottom lip, I gasped and closed my eyes as Dimitri slipped his tongue inside of my mouth. Our tongues caressed each other, twirling and fighting before eventually I had to pull up for air. Opening my eyes, I saw his brown eyes looking up at me. They were like liquid chocolate, and I felt if I leaned forward anymore I would fall into them, making a splash.

Grinning, I got up and fixed my air. "See, there's nothing wrong with dhampirs having relationships."

"I never thought there was," Dimitri growled, coming towards me like a lion on the prowl. "Oh really? Because I seem to recall that a few months ago we couldn't have a relationship."

"Only for your happiness, Roza. Only for you would I've said that." By now, he had reached me. His hands slowly crept their way into my hair dragging me forward. "Only for you."

Leaning down, his lips lingered softly on mine. And then someone coughed. Glancing, up I scanned the room with my sharp gaze before resting on my least favourite fire user. Christian.

Groaning, I watched as Dimitri got up and stepped away, separating us. "Lord Ozera," Dimitri acknowledged, nodding as he left the room. Personally, I couldn't understand Dimitri's aversion to my friends. It wasn't like they didn't already know about us. Or about our engagement. That was something that Lissa was having a hard time not telling every person she laid eyes on.

"Hey Sparky." I grinned as he scowled. "Did you really have to send him away? Do you know how long I've had to wait for that? And then for the first time in a long time I get him all to myself and you have to come and ruin it."

"Well, excuse me for butting in." He chuckled, his icy blue eyes filled with amusement. "It's not funny!" I insisted. "How would you feel if you couldn't even kiss Lissa for months? Months!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Luckily I'm not you then, but somehow I doubt that you've gone a day without one stolen kiss," he countered. Sighing, I pulled my hair up into a ponytail – although I couldn't recall when Dimitri had managed to take it out. "So how'd it go? Dimitri said that the queen wasn't harsh. But," I sighed. "You know Dimitri."

"Not very well, but yes I understand. I wouldn't say the queen went easy on you. She certainly made a big deal out of it, in my opinion, saying that guardians should never attack moroi, and blah, blah, blah. Although I could swear she was happy about your attempt so that she could make a point that dhampir should never attack moroi no matter what. You know her usual bullshit."

Nodding, I sat down on the bleachers. "What about Lissa and Adrian, how'd they do?"

"It ran perfectly of course. Neither of them have tempers like you."

"They don't have to handle three people's darkness, either," I snapped.

Laughing, he nodded. "Yes, well it's all over now. What's the worse the queen can make you do, apologize? She most definitely wouldn't do anything drastic in fear that the dhampirs would realize that they don't need to be taken advantage of."

"I'd rather do anything but apologize. The little bastard deserved everything that was coming for him."

"I agree with you there," Christian said, as he began to lead me out of the gym. "He was the most ignorant little brat. Even more so than Adrian." Snickering, I agreed. Even though Christian and I we're always bickering, he did make me feel better, but Dimitri's kiss had probably helped to ease the tension.

Arriving at the feeder's room, we said our goodbyes. "Well, I better go talk to Alberta. Since I'm officially a guardian I probably have to take shifts now." My face changed into one of disgust, thinking that now I had actual responsibilities, even when it didn't come to Lissa. One of the most boring things about being a guardian had to be surveillance; all I wanted to do was fight.

Nodding, he grinned. "I'll catch up with you later. I'm sure that Lissa will want to talk to you first though. You know how worried she can get."

Squirming as I thought about Lissa, I decided that maybe I'd pay her a visit inside her head, before she decided to unleash her wrath on me. My best friend really was like a mother hen, so worried with punishments for anyone who makes her paranoia. "Alright, Fire Boy, we'll talk later then."

Turning around, I walked through the halls, feeling the gaze of everyone on my back. My guardian's mask hid my features, but I couldn't be sure so well. The hardest thing for me to do was hiding my emotions, but Dimitri insisted I'd get better with time. I could only hope, but for some reason I couldn't imagine that I'd ever be able to control my temper, no matter how hard Dimitri tried to force me to practice.

At Alberta's office, I knocked three times quickly hoping that she was inside, alone. I knew for certain that Alberta had a soft spot for me, even if she was a bad ass guardian. After Dimitri had left, she had taken on the task of mentoring me, and she was one of the few who knew about mine and Dimitri's relationship. "Come in," I heard her say from inside.

Opening the door, I strolled inside to find her alone. "Hey Alberta, so I was wondering when I'm on duty," I said normally, hoping that she wouldn't question my behaviour earlier. No such luck.

"I forgot how hectic it is with you around, Rose. I swear it's boring when you're not here."

"I knew you missed me." I grinned. "It's not like there are two Rose Hathaway's."

Alberta ruffled through the dozens of papers on her desk, as I sat down in a white chair across from her. It wasn't very comfortable, but then again the lives of Guardian's weren't meant to be comfortable. We were trained to protect the moroi, and continue on our race. It was the only way to ensure our survival, even if it meant that our numbers were dangerously low and our lives were of the worst quality. The moroi however had completely opposite lives. In Queen Tatiana's office, I knew for certain that the chairs across from the desk were large, elegant arm chairs, cushioned to perfection for the moroi, while the dhampirs stood rigidly along the walls. This worried me. Now that the dhampir were capable of reproducing, I figured that they would abandon their duties and live to the fullest. After all, they were not only capable of protecting themselves, but they could also carry on their race. The fully trained guardians would continue their duties, I was sure, but as for the novices they couldn't understand that the moroi still needed to be protected. Hell, I hardly understood it, but I knew that I would forever protect my best friend, Lissa. After all, not all moroi were stuck up bitches; only the majority.

"There certainly isn't," Alberta responded, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Here is your schedule. Your first shift is in Guardian Alto's class at 1:30, which was ten minutes ago. I would suggest that you get there."

"Even when I'm no longer a student I'm still late for classes," I joked, watching a hint of a smile surpass Alberta's lips as she handed me the schedule filled with times that I would be on duty.

"Yes, well. Like you said there's only one Rose Hathaway." Getting up, I walked over to the door my hand on the shiny door knob. "And Rose?"

"Yes?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at the head guardian's face which was filled with amusement.

"Try and stay out of trouble."

As I walked into the all too familiar, novice class I felt everyone's eyes on me. Grinning, I took my place next to the windows, as the class progressed. Stan sent me a few glares, but for the most part I just ignored him. Looking down at my left hand, I twirled my ring around my ring finger as it sparkled even in the darkness. Mine and Dimitri's wedding plans seemed to be getting nowhere, although I knew that Lissa was most likely ordering thousands of flowers in secret. With all the plans for travelling around the world, it didn't leave much time for a marriage and frankly I had no idea when we would return. I hoped that our trip wouldn't take longer than three or four months, but I had my doubts. For some reason, I felt like this would be one of my most hectic adventures yet. I was certain that some people would rebel now that they knew dhampirs could reproduce, but explaining what was happening in this way seemed the best way possible. If they found out by themselves then I knew the dhampir population would segregate themselves from the moroi in secret. Living their lives like normal people, without any worry that the strigoi could defeat them, while the moroi were left in danger. Especially with guardian numbers so low, the vampire community couldn't afford to lose anymore. They couldn't. Lissa couldn't.

Concentrating on my best friend's mind, I slipped into her head easily, finding her talking with Adrian in an elegant suite where Adrian had stayed last year. I knew that it was a mistake to be here when I was supposed to be watching, but I was positive that the other guardians could take any imposers, and I wasn't a very patient person.

"Lissa did you see the novice's auras?" Adrian asked my best friend, his eyebrows crinkling in worry.

"Yeah, they were filled with determination and happiness. Although many were hinted with jealousy."

Nodding, Adrian paced back and forth. "I'm not certain this was the best plan. From what we saw it looks like they would do exactly what we're trying to avoid – a rebellion."

"I understand it," Lissa shrugged. "But we need them. How else are they supposed to live? I suppose Tatiana could always instigate more freedom for the guardians and more breaks, but I doubt that's going to happen. She thinks it's best if they have more limitations to keep them doing their job."

"I know," Adrian frowned. "We're going to have to talk to my aunt. We have to try something new – before it's too late. I don't know what they were exactly thinking, but it wasn't good."

Clenching my fists at the novice's selfish auras I tuned out of my friends head. They couldn't be actually considering a rebellion – not that the novice's would get far, but they could always hold connections. I would love freedom; I'd die for it, but I'd protect Lissa before I got freedom, no matter what. Maybe they didn't understand what the strigoi we're capable of – that they'd do anything to kill, to gain power and destroy not only the moroi's lives, but ours as well. Maybe the novices didn't have friends with the moroi like I did, after all most were snobs, but snob or not, they deserved to be protected. They aren't evil like the strigoi, so as much as I'd hate to admit it, they should be protected. It's their right. And these novices were ruining it for them. I ruined it for them. If I ran to the cave in the first place then Dimitri never would have turned. I loved the idea that I could fulfill what Dimitri's wants most, but if the consequences are this... Sighing, I watched as the guardian's heads snapped around at my sigh. They really need to loosen up, I decided as they resumed their original positions.

Finally, the bell rang and I got ready to leave, until I realized that I wouldn't be leaving. I no longer escaped class and got to chatter avidly with my friends for a few minutes before my next class. Now, I would be staying here until the end of classes at four. Joy.


End file.
